The present invention is directed to a decorative dog collar.
Many owners of dogs desire to have decorative collars for their dogs. However, the ornamentation rapidly soils and deteriorates, losing attractiveness, even though the dog collar remains functionally satisfactory. Another problem with many decorative dog collars is that it is necessary to purchase a complete new dog collar when the color or design becomes aesthetically unattractive or out of style, or when the owner of the dog desires to change to a collar of a different aesthetic appearance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ornamental, decorative dog collar which need not be discarded merely because it is soiled, and need not be replaced merely because the owner desires to have a color with a different appearance.